


It's Getting Hot In Here

by Fabwords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are enjoying their summer together (sort of)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Hot In Here

“Oh my god, do you ever stop complaining.” Derek sighs.

“But it’s HOT.” Stiles pouts.

“Yes, I know it’s hot, but it’s the same hot it was two minutes ago when you told me about it, and the same as it was the last ten times you’ve complained.” Derek stands with his arms folded across his chest, giving Stiles his best ‘this is going to stop right now’ look. A look that hasn’t worked on the boy for a while now and let’s be honest, now Stiles knows how Derek feels about him it’s never going to work again. Still a man’s got to try.

“You know your arms and chest look fantastic when you do that.” Stiles grins cheekily up at him from his position on the floor. They had been trying to replace a few floor boards, some of which were more dirt and rot than actual wood. Stiles was laying on his back spread eagle amongst the new boards, nails and assorted tools, a hammer held loosely in one hand. He had pulled up approximately three boards and hammered in one replacement in the two hours he had been here. The majority of the time was spent either ogling Derek as he worked or complaining, often both at the same time.

“So, that’s all the work you’re going to do then?” Derek communicated with his eyebrows.

“Fine, fine.” Stiles grumbled, dragging himself off the floor and attacking a floor board rather aggressively. The work didn’t last long though, Derek hung his head in defeat when he turned to see Stiles dancing, well wiggling his very cute arse really, while singing “It’s getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes, uh uh uh I’m gonna take my clothes off.”

“Come on then.” Derek ordered, putting his tools down and heading off towards the door.

“Where we going?”

“I’m taking you for a swim.”

“Oh My God, are you telling me you have a pool here?”  
Derek didn’t have to say ‘no you idiot’, it was written all over his face. “There’s a pond at the back of the property, we’re going there.”

It really was a lovely spot, a small, out of the way, patch of clear land in the mist of the forest. The pond was bordered by a patch of crab grass along one side, the rest shrubbery. As it was nearing mid day the full sun was gleaming off the water, warming it to a swimmable temperature. 

Derek didn’t hesitate, pulling his tee shirt off over his head and stepping out of his jeans to head off into the water in his black boxers. Stiles was routed to the spot. The sight of Derek mostly naked and completely wet was impeding his ability to walk, or even think.

“Come on then.” Derek called as he stood up, water dripping from his hair and body, the sun glistening off his board shoulders. It was like a scene from a coke ad, or a really good porno, Stiles thought.

“Um, not wearing jocks.” Stiles admitted, suddenly feeling a little shy. Derek raised his eyebrows in an expectant manner, shrugging his shoulders he reached down into the water before throwing a bundle of black in Stiles direction. Of course his aim was perfect and Stiles easily caught the wet black boxers on his chest.

Someone should really do a study on how lust can completely overwhelm shyness and uncertainty in the teenage boy, it’s quite impressive really.


End file.
